Starflight
Starflight is a young male NightWing and the main protagonist of The Dark Secret. He is one of the Dragonets of Destiny, and is often considered the smartest of his friends, as he has an enormous passion for scrolls and learning in general. Starflight had secretly been in love with Sunny for his entire life; Sunny later told him in The Brightest Night that she only loved him as a brother. Starflight met another NightWing dragonet named Fatespeaker while he was trapped in the Night Kingdom. Starflight was also permanently blinded when the volcano exploded at the very end of The Dark Secret. In the epilogue of'' The Brightest Night, Starflight helped found the Jade Mountain Academy alongside the other Dragonets of Destiny. In ''Moon Rising, Starflight was introduced as Jade Mountain Academy's librarian. Although Starflight found it difficult to be a blind librarian, Fatespeaker was constantly around to help and support him. Appearance Starflight has midnight black scales and pale silver underscales. Tui T. Sutherland confirmed he has dark green eyes1; however, on the cover of The Dark Secret, he is shown with bright amber eyes. This is most likely because of the lava reflecting off of them. The silver scales on the underside of his wings spray outward like a splash of water, as stated by Mastermind, and are unlike Morrowseer's2, whose scales curl inward like a snail shell. Starflight's eyes were permanently damaged by the volcanic eruption in the Night Kingdom that killed Morrowseer and wears a blindfold because of it. He is also described by Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy to have some dark bluish-purplish in his scales. He is shown to be smaller than all the rest of the dragonets, except for Sunny, in the graphic novel. Personality Starflight has a great love for learning and reading, even though he is now blind, he still loves to read. He is very smart, even sometimes being a know-it-all, and he tends to take learning and studying very seriously, unlike the other Dragonets of Destiny. In The Dragonet Prophecy, Starflight was said to read a scroll titled Tales of the NightWings whenever he was stressed or upset. Although he never understood how Clay and Tsunami didn't enjoy studying, he loved his friends and always treated them kindly. Starflight was mentioned many times to be cowardly, usually avoiding confrontation and taking the easiest path in most situations. He does not like fighting other dragons as seen in The Dragonet Prophecy. However, in The Dark Secret, he pushed past his fear to help save Deathbringer and Queen Splendor from the NightWing dungeons. He is also very fond of all his friends, and always wants to help them. Relationships Sunny Starflight is thought to admire Sunny's joyful personality but doesn't interact with her much in the first book. It is thought that he did love her then, too, for when Tsunami said to Peril that Sunny was like a little sister to all of them, Starflight acted like he considered Sunny differently. However, he does stand up for her against Tsunami, Glory, and even Morrowseer. In the second book, he is noticed to want to do everything in his power to protect her. In the third book, Glory is near certain he has had a crush on her his entire life. Starflight has known Sunny and the other dragonets since hatching. Sunny seems to have the most positive attitude about Starflight and his lectures. In the fourth book, he is directly stated throughout the story to be in love with Sunny. He finally admits it to her, but in The Brightest Night, it is shown that Sunny is unclear and confused about how she loves Starflight and Starflight may not have given up on a relationship with her. Clay Starflight and Clay are good friends since they have known each other since hatching. Clay is often annoyed by Starflight's constant lectures but sometimes appreciates them. Starflight got really annoyed when Clay called The Scorching "The Scalding". In The Hidden Kingdom, Starflight seemed jealous of Clay when the MudWing called dibs on sleeping next to Sunny, even though he was only joking and likely wanted to keep warm in the IceWing's territory. In The Dark Secret, Clay shields Starflight with his fireproof scales from the fire coming from the volcanic explosion, saving him from getting horribly burned or even killed. Tsunami Tsunami, like the other dragonets, is annoyed by Starflight's lectures, and she often shushes him up. Despite this, they seem to care for each other, shown when they refuse to fight each other in the arena. Tsunami and Starflight have known each other since hatching. Tsunami once had a slight crush on Starflight, before realizing how annoying he could actually be, due to the ongoing endless lectures. Starflight often wishes he had Tsunami's "crazy-brave" courage, and Tsunami believes that the reason he studies so hard and reads so much information is so he can be an asset to the group. Glory Glory, like the rest of the dragonets (not including Sunny), is very annoyed by Starflight's lectures. She has made blunt remarks about his tribe to his face but nevertheless seems to care about him. They seem to trust each other since they have known each other since hatching. Starflight seems to admire Glory's way of remembering things easily and making plans. This is demonstrated when Starflight used the dreamvisitor to appear in her dreams, and while the other dragonets believed Starflight was just a part of their dream, Glory immediately knew that he had found a dreamvisitor. In the fourth book, they team up to unite the RainWings and the NightWings along with the help of the dragonets. Kestrel Starflight was afraid of Kestrel and her short temper. He would hide in the shadows if the SkyWing was nearby. He would often get burned by Kestrel just like all the other dragonets. He did, however, stand up to her by helping Sunny melt the chains Kestrel put on Tsunami. Morrowseer Little is known about the relationship between Morrowseer and Starflight, besides the fact that he was the one to bring Starflight's egg to the Talons of Peace. The young NightWing was terrified and froze up (like a stalagmite) when Morrowseer visits him and the other dragonets under the mountain. In the arena, Morrowseer comes to rescue Starflight, but not the other dragonets. In the epilogue at the end of the first book, it is hinted that Starflight may be a traitor, but in book two's epilogue, he is mentioned as a traitor from Queen Blister to Morrowseer. In the preview of The Dark Secret, he tells Morrowseer and the rest of the NightWings that the RainWings may be coming to attack them so that they can rescue their trapped tribe members. Peril Starflight fears Peril, and refused to speak to her when tethered to his rock spire in The Dragonet Prophecy. Later, though, when the dragonets were trapped by a circle of fire, Starflight addressed Peril, asking her if she was hurt by fire, but this may have been out of desperation since if they didn't escape, he would be forced to battle in the SkyWing arena. When she answers, he comes up with the idea of Peril moving the black rocks in order for the dragonets to escape. Peril lost Starflight's trust when she betrayed the dragonets to Queen Scarlet. However, by the end of The Brightest Night, he feels slightly indebted to her for saving Clay's life. Fatespeaker In The Dark Secret, Fatespeaker and Starflight become good friends. When he is chased by Ochre and Flame, she is in a cave right next to his hiding spot and promised that she wasn't there to kill him. They also sneak away to talk to Queen Battlewinner and figure out her secret. Starflight likes Fatespeaker better than all the other NightWings. Fatespeaker is crushing on him but he might just like her as a friend, as when Starflight is confessing to Sunny he glances at Fatespeaker to think about how his feelings for her could never be the same as his affection towards Sunny. He may still have developing feelings for her, but it’s unknown what kind of feelings. If those feelings aren’t romantic, it is still fair to say that they are good friends. Fatespeaker is shown reading to Starflight during the events of Moon Rising. It is possible Fatespeaker will be his girlfriend. Mastermind Starflight shares many traits with his father, including scale pattern and extreme intelligence. At first, Starflight wanted to have a good relationship working with his father. But, when he learned what Mastermind was doing to the RainWings, he felt horrified. He still helped his father but was wary of him. His father was very impressed with Starflight and wanted him to be his assistant. After The Dark Secret, Mastermind was put into prison and Starflight wanted little to do with him after the incident with the RainWings. Trivia * When the Dragonets of Destiny lived under the mountain, Starflight thought they were under the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. This was partially accurate. * Starflight is the first NightWing PoV in the series. * Starflight has a tenor singing voice, as described by Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy. * He finds scavengers "terrifying" after fighting them in the arena. ** This fear is also shared by Deathbringer. * He could have had very strong mind reading and prophetic powers if he were hatched in the moonlight, due to the fact that all three moons were full when he hatched. *Nor does he know this- at no point is it stated that the NightWings realized they develop their powers when their egg is bathed in moonlight, just that NightWings no longer have that power, excluding Moonwatcher and Darkstalker. * Despite being blind, Starflight has the ability to "read" carved letters by running his talons over them, similar to braille. * Moonwatcher, in a vision, sees an older Starflight with his daughter. * Farsight thought that Starflight would be a female dragonet while he was still in the egg. * He was the only Dragonet of Destiny who does not meet or rescue a scavenger in his PoV. * Tui T. Sutherland has stated that Starflight is the dragonet she can most relate to. * He is the second blind dragon in the series, the other being Tamarin. ** However, he is the first dragon we see going blind unnaturally, and not by birth or old age. ** In The Dragonet Prophecy, he refuses to fight Tsunami when they were in Scarlet's arena. * The first appearance of the name "Starflight" was actually from a space flight simulator called Starflight, published in 1986 by SEGA. * Starflight appears to have a little knowledge of Darkstalker as he appears to be terrified trying to find scrolls on Clearsight and Fathom in Talons of Power. * He, alongside Clay, are the only Dragonets of Destiny whose lineage past their parents is unknown. * Starflight's tongue has been colored as pink on several occasions. However, this is incorrect as NightWings have black tongues. * On The Dark Secret cover, Starflight's eyes are brown while in the graphic novel they are green. * On The Dark Secret cover, Starflight's NightWing teardrop scales that run down his side are missing. Some of his wing membranes are not shown either. * In The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel) Starflight is once shown with a purple belly, but in the rest of the book he has a gray belly. * In The Hive Queen, Turtle stated that he is working on a spell to restore Starflight's eyesight like Anemone, who is working on one to restore Tamarin's. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Male